


Leap of Faith

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Sequel to Same Moon. Nick come home from Germany





	Leap of Faith

Nick Torres felt the airplane land and breathed in a breath, He wasn’t aware he was holding. He was home. As Nick unbuckled his seat belt, a thought hit him like a ton of bricks. When did he consider DC his home? For years undercover, Nick had no place he felt like home. When had DC become his home? When a beautiful, confident, and headstrong Eleanor Bishop became his whole world. The last year in Germany was a learning experience, and Nick was finally ready to take that jump and settle down. Finally, close the door on his freelancing and embrace the family he longed for. 

Nick grabbed his bag, still in his Marine trooper uniform. He hoisted upon his shoulder and waited for his CO to dismiss him. He walked jogged off the plane and on the tarmac, standing under an umbrella, was Ellie Bishop and Hobbs, the french bulldog that he gave her before he left. 

Ellie saw Nick and waved. Nick jogged over and wrapped her in an embrace. Hobbs barked. However, it was ignored as Nick grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. When he pulled away. Ellie smiled even though tears fell down her cheeks. Nick missed getting lost in her hazel eyes. 

“Hi, Babe,” Nick whispered, breaking the moment. 

“Hi Nick,” Ellie responded with a giggle. Hobbs continued to bark and got up on his haunches to tap Nick on the leg. Nick finally looked down at the dog and bent down to pet Hobbs. Hobbs licked his hand and wiggled the stubby tail.

They started toward Ellie’s truck. 

“I bet you are tired. Gibb’s offered for you to stay with him until you find another apartment. We can move your stuff out of the garage as soon as you like.” Ellie chatted. And Nick felt his head swimming.

“Enough, I’ve heard enough,” Nick interrupted. “Before real life comes crashing back in. I missed you, Elle.” 

Ellie stopped by the truck and opened the door, then lifted Hobbs into the car. 

“Nick’s, what’s wrong?” Ellie said, confused as she looked at her boyfriend.

“Ellie. I decided something on the plane. I don’t want another day to pass where I’m not with you. I picked this up when I was in Germany,” Nick revealed a diamond ring that was in his pocket. “I want to get Married. Today. If possible. I know you will want a huge wedding. But I want to go to the courthouse later today or tomorrow and get married. I don’t want to spend another day without you. If I am called back to Germany, I want to take you with me. I don’t want to rent another apartment but live with you in yours. “ Nick said and dropped to one knee.  
Ellie stood with her hand over her mouth. 

“Ellie, I just need you to say yes. Yes, Will you take this leap with me?. And get married later this afternoon.” Nick asked 

Ellie for a second and then stuck out her hand. Nick smiled at her and placed the ring on her finger. Ellie pulled him up and kissed him.

Hobbs barked joyfully again. 

“I would go to the end of the earth for you. And a leap of faith will always happen because I know you will catch me. So yes, let’s get married this afternoon. Only if you promise me one thing?” Ellie asked as she hugged her soon to be husband. 

“Anything,” Nick promised.

“Can we take the next few days at the hotel,” Ellie asked. “I don’t need a big white wedding. But I want our wedding night to be special.” 

Nick kissed her again and then grabbed her keys. “ We will go to Hawaii in December for a real honeymoon.”

Ellie smiled brightly, and Hobb barked again. Ellie glanced at her ring and couldn’t believe that in a few hours, they would get married. Sometimes taking a leap of faith is a beautiful, wonderful feeling.

Nick reached over and grabbed her hand, and Ellie smiled. 

“I love you, Nick,” Ellie said as the sun rose in Reds, and oranges, and pinks.

“I love you too, Ellie,” Nick said as they drove over to Ellie’s apartment.


End file.
